An electronic apparatus, such as a smart phone and a tablet Personal Computer (PC), has provided a user with various useful functions through various applications. The electronic apparatus has evolved into a device capable of using various types of information together with a voice call function through the provision of various functions. When the electronic apparatus is connected with an external device, a function, which the electronic apparatus cannot provide, is provided.
A driver for an external device may be installed in the electronic apparatus in advance, and a connection system between the external device and the electronic apparatus is established by using the installed driver. Further, when the electronic apparatus is connected with the external device, the electronic apparatus executes an application program supporting the external device. In this case, the application program receives a confirmation for an external device, which the application program desires to control, from a user, or automatically searches an external device to confirm the external device, which the application program desires to control. In order to automatically search for an external device, the application program requires a driver, so the application program obtains driver access authority from an operating system of the electronic apparatus in order to access the driver.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.